


CERT

by 06oregon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06oregon/pseuds/06oregon
Summary: Elijah Xiao long lives with his father and two sisters, Yang and his twin Ruby. What happens when they, along with some if their friends, are let in to the huntsman acadamy beacon early.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if for whatever reason you are reading this, then welcome, and thank you for trying my story. I can't promise frequent updates, but i will try to write to the best of my abilities. So, on to the story
> 
> all rights to RWBY belong to roosterteeth

Chapter 1

Hello, if for whatever reason you are reading this, then welcome, and thank you for trying my story. I can't promise frequent updates, but i will try to write to the best of my abilities. So, on to the story

all rights to RWBY belong to roosterteeth

RING

RING

RING

"Ahh!"

SMASH

"dammit" I say after watching the parts of my old alarm clock fly through the air and crash into the wall thinking, "thats the fifth one I've destroyed after being woken up from the same nightmare." I move my shaggy blond hair away from my green eyes and move them around the room, finding my desk, closet, door, and bookshelf in their rightful place, as I try to calm down from the nightmare I can never remember, but just know it's bad. My eyes catch sight of my beloved weapon, sitting on the desk after a long night of cleaning and maintaining her. I

Suddenly, a figure wreathed in red and black obscures my vision, accompanied by red rose petels appears right in front of me.

"Elijah!" a high pitched voice yells"Are you alright? Was it the nightmare again?"

she questiones "Yes Ruby, i'm fine, and yes it was the nightmare, but I still can't remember it" I say to my sister to placate her, as she is clearly worried.

Yes, thats my twin sister Ruby Rose , a petite fifteen year old girl, the same age as me, who has metallic silver eyes and red hair so dark the roots look black, for you, always worried for you, and always wanting to make sure everyone is happy, the petite redhead was always nice to be around. We had been best friends for as long as we could remember, along with our older sister Yang.

"Ok, well if your sure you're fine, then let's talk about what we're going to do today" she says excited, and I already know what she wants to do. She was chatting my ear off about a really nice shop in vale that sells gun parts, bullets, and dust. She wants to find more to add to her great sythe, Cresent Rose, a combination of sniper and sythe which when used in conjunction with onone another, she moves so fast she almost dissapears from sight.

"We can go to "Dust Till Dawn" later, but for know, where are Yang and dad? Normally I would be able to hear them" I question, as usually they would've been up already.

As we move downstairs to sit on the couch, zwei, who is our fluffy little corgi, jumps up onto Rubys lap for attention.? she replies" they went out to go school shopping for Yang, she got accepted into beacon!" Immediately after hearing this news, I fall straight through the couch and land on my temple." Damn semblance, always acting out when I'm suprised." I grumble as I slowly rub my head to ease the pain and slowly move through the couch back to open space. Finally, in the open, my body stops flickering in and out"hahahahaha!" is all I hear as my sister falls off of the couch and onto the ground holding her stomach and trying not to cry from laughing so hard.

"Don't laugh rubes, you remember how much trouble you used to have with your semblance, running in to walls and tripping all the time, so you must have the slightest sympathy." I say, slightly annoyed at the small redhead, remembering how often she would come to me to help her try and control her semblance.

"Sorry Eli, I just wasn't expecting that to happen, but you're right, you did help me a lot with my semblance when we were younger, and I will help you however I can to get your semblance on track" she says apologizing, and I can tell the little reaper is being sincere, mostly because she doesn't have a dishonest bone in her tiny body.

"It's fine rubes, but Yang got accepted to Beacon? I can't believe it, but it's her dream, so I'm going to be happy for her, and be the best brother I can!" I say, still a little stunned,because although Yang is an amazing fighter, against both the creatures of grimm and other hunters and huntresses, her schoolwork has a lot lacking with it, not because she is stupid, but because she can't focus in a classroom environment." Yeah, she got accepted to her dream school, and in two years, we're going to be going there soon!" Ruby all but shouts in excitement as small gusts of wind fly through the living room from her speed.

"Ok rubes, I know you're happy, and we will go to the weapons shop later, but right now I need to go and call Ty and invite him to go to the shop."I say, and upon hearing this, Ruby pouts slightly whicwhich I ignore as I think of my dark haired wolf faunes friend, Ty Ohni, who I had known since I was five.Then thinking quickly I say" Why dont you call Crystal and invite her to join us at "Dust Till Dawn"?, I think she would have fun." I quickly started to muse about Ruby's one friend, how she loved to read, and her green eyes flickering through the pages of a book, dark hair behind her, weapon at her hip.

"Ok li, I'll invite her to come to the shop later tonight, but are you sure about Ty? He is a little hard to deal with at first, and we have to go train to make sure we get into Beacon!"

"Thanks for reminding me Ruby, but first I think we should do something else before we train or go to the shop today" I say as my thoughts of what to do next took a turn.

"Cool, what do you think we should do?" She askes nervously, remembering the last time my voice took that tone, because when it does, it will be sad

"I think we should visit Mom"


	2. Chapter  2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories start to flourish as Elijah and Ruby visit their mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still reading this, than thank you for continuing to read it and hope you enjoy this story, now on to the story
> 
> All rights to RWBY belong to roosterteeth

"Ruby, remember to bring Cresent Rose, you know the beowolves love to hunt in the forest near moms grave" I say mournfully, remembering my mother and the day I was told she wasn't coming home.

Flashback

Mom was gone on a hunt to go protect people, and she is the coolest you could image. It had been about five days longer than she normally is gone, but I wasn't worried, "nothing could beat her" I always thought in my childish mind "she is the strongest in the world"

I was playing tag with my big sister Yang and my twin Ruby

"Can't catch me!" Yang yelled as I chased her, trying to tag her back, when dad called us in to have a talk.

We all walked into the room and were all shocked at the sight before us. Dad was sitting on the couch, shoulders shaking as he tried to hold in sobs.

"Daddy, whats wrong?" Ruby questioned, because it was obvious he had been crying, and we were taught when someone is crying to go and help them.

"Yeah dad, whats the matter?" Yang, who was five at the time, could understand a little more than Ruby and I could, being three at the time, and could easily see something was very wrong

"Is everything ok dad?" I questioned, wanting to known a way to make him happy again. His blue eyes were red from crying, and he looked on the edge of crying more. His blonde hair flopped lazily in front of his face.

"Kids, I have something I need to tell you." he said, breaking down slightly.

"Moms...Moms..."

"Moms what dad?" Yang asks scareldy, frightened of whats happening.

We all shared her fear, as we had never seen dad this upset before.

"Moms not coming home" He says, completly breaking down and crying his eyes out.

End of flashback

Later, we learned why mom wasn't coming home, she had gone missing on her latest mission and no body was ever found, it was presumed that she had been eaten whole.

We all took it in different ways, Yang was extremely sad, until dax told her another shocking truth, Summer wasn't her mother, her mother was dads first wife, Raven. Then, Yang went on a crusade to find her to complete the family, so we all wouldn't be so sad.

I couldn't believe it, nothing could possibly beat mom, until my Uncle Qrow talked to me and explained everything, and after hearing it, I finally broke down, and became very introverted, which to this day I still am.

Ruby took this the hardest, as Mom was her best friend, they would always bake cookies together, play together, and Mom would always read her stories. Ruby closed off, stopped talking and eating, and just sat at the window and waited for her to come back. I was eventually the one to break through to her, to get her to be happy, and to play and have fun with her, thats why we have such a comnection.

I'm disrupted from my thoughts by a hand being waved in my face, as apparently, I had zoned out the world to think, a habit I have.

"Whats wrong Elijah, you were zoning out again." Ruby asks with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Im fine sis, I was just thinking about mom, and I just zoned out."

After hearing this, Ruby's expression drops to sadness.

"Ya, I miss her everyday, but thats why I'm becoming a huntress, to honor her memory, and to protect innocent people so they don't have to grow up without a parent!" Ruby all but shouts.

"I know, and you know I feel the same way, so let me call Ty, then we will go visit mom, ok?"

Ok, but I still don't know why you like him so much." she says.

"I like him because he is my friend." I say as I walk away to make the call

RING

RING

"Hello?" I hear coming from my scroll.

"Hey Ty, I was wondering if you wanted to go with Ruby and I to "Dust Till Dawn" later?" I question, as I wait for my friend to answer.

"Sure, I'd love to, Crouching Fang needs more ammunition, but is anyone else going?" he questions.

"Yes, one of Rubys friends, Crystal, is coming, so be on your best behaviour, and meet us there around 7:00 tonight."

"Ok, see you there!" He says as he hangs up.

"Ok rubes, you ready?" I yell from the kitchen.

"Yup, I already called Crystal and she will meet us there! Did you remember to grab Burning Wraith?" she reminds me, and I rush upstairs to put on my gauntlets, Burning Wraith, who completly cover my arms up to my shoulders in storage mode.

"Ok, we got everything?" I question the my twin.

"Yup, we got everything, lets go!"

Yangs POV

We are out in Vale, going school shopping for when I go too Beacon Acadamy, a school gor hunters and huntresses. My long blonde hair flowing arcross my back in the breeze, we walked down the street to the bullship port, to go home after a long day of shopping. Before we get to the port however, dad gets a message on his scroll from my two siblings, Ruby and Elijah.

"Hey dad, Ruby and I are going to visit mom, then later head into Vale to restock on ammunition and to look for upgrades for our weapons with some friends, see you later" dad reads out loud, then says" Well, looks like we'll see them later, knowing those two weapon nuts, they'll be there awhile. Why don't we go sit in that park there and chat for a little while?"

"Ok dad, lets go." I say, wondering what he wants to talk about.

"Ok, so Yang, this conversation stays between us, ok?" dad says in a serious tone.

"Sure dad, but whats thus about?" I question suspiciously.

"Its about your brother, Yang" he says, very seriously.

"what about him, did he do something wrong? If he did, he broke his promise to invite me too whatever it was!"

"No Yang, he did nothing wrong, but I have to tell you something very importent, but you can't, and I repeat, Can't tell him, ok?" dad says in a no nonsense voice.

"Ok dad, whats up, you're starting to scare me" I say as I rub the back of my head.

"You and Elijah aren't brother and sister" he announces.

"I already know that, we are half siblings, he and Ruby are full siblings, but I love them just the same!" I say passionately, as I think on those two. They are so similar, both loving to read, both weapons nuts, and both quite clumsy without a weapon in their hands.

"No Yang, Ruby and Elijah aren't sivlings either." he says

"What are you talking about! Of course they are, they are both brother and sister!" I say, not believing it for a second.

"Yang, sweetie" dad begins softly.

"Elijah is adopted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who has followed this story a great deal, and if you spot any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them. I will trying to update as much as possible, but it may slow down every once and a while, but I will eventually return, have no fear

**Author's Note:**

> ok so as a warning, this story may get pretty dark later on, so you have been warned, and I would like to thank my very close friends for helping me design the oc charectors you will meet, and this story will focus manly on Elijahs story.
> 
> Goodbye, and hopefully see you in chapter 2
> 
> please leave grammer mistakes and such in the comments
> 
> Have a good day.


End file.
